mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 393: Bungrob Squareman
"Bungrob Squareman" was originally released February 12, 2018. Description Time's running out to sign up for the Olympics! Don't sweat it if you miss the deadline, though. Our dude Todd can get you to the top of the hill. Just keep that between you, us and Todd, okay? Suggested talking points: Olympic Walk-Ups, Fun Registry, Smashing the Pac-Man, I'll Dance At Your Wedding, Baby's First Words, Gargoyles Outline 0:44 - Intro: The boys discuss the Winter Olympics and inform listeners on how to retroactively sign up for events. Also happy birthday John Williams! 8:35 - Hey, brothers, I have a moral dilemma. I have been debating whether or not to put a Nintendo Switch on my wedding registry. My fiancee is on board, as she is the one who suggested it, so no worries there. My problem is that I feel if people see an expensive toy on there like the Switch, they'll feel we really don't need anything and won't give us as much presents. I am sadly against putting one on for this reason. Am I making too big of a deal out of it? - Fiscal Fiancé 15:09 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Collection, who asks: How to get Pac Man dots off monitor? These ...................... I want to eat these .......................................... 19:04 - Back when I was about seven, I was at a diner in my hometown, and I was enjoying a crisp, tasty water with a lemon wedge. I remember taking the lemon wedge out, tasting it, and saying to no one in particular, "I love lemons!" A complete stranger leaned over to me and said, "If you eat too many lemons in a day, you'll die," and then turned back to their meal. To this day, I can't enjoy a nice lemon without the thought of imminent death looming over me. Why did this complete stranger say this to me, what do they know that we don't, and how can I get back to my pre-lemon-fearing days? - Lemon Dread 27:32 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies and Stamps.com. Jumbotron for dream folk band Sedgewick. Message for Jessica from Graham. Message for Jay from Tosca. Advertisement for Tights and Fights. 35:53 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Flo From Progressive Insurance, who asks: If you could speak as soon as you were born,what would you first words be? You've just been born. What are your first words you say? Thanks. 45:23 - Hi, brothers! I'm very quiet at work, I haven't been there for long. I'm also much younger than everybody else, at only 23. I sometimes think that my coworkers don't know how to take me. In a slow part of the day today, my adult coworkers out of nowhere started assigning everyone Spongebob characters based on their personalities. When they got around to me, one of my coworkers yelled "Krabby Patty!" and everyone just...agreed? I'm so concerned as to what this means, because Krabby Patty isn't a character, it's just a sea hamburger? Should I quit now? What do I do? - Confused Krabby Patty in Kansas City 53:07 - Housekeeping 54:38 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user jimbo, who asks: Can this site be downloaded? Quotes On Nintendo Switch Registry Category:Episodes Category:Merit Palmer Category:Morgan Davy